Gender Confused
by Life-Drawing-Wizard
Summary: "His name's Romano," Mr. Austria told the curly-haired Spaniard. Romano huffed. Stupid Austrian, always making assumptions. T for some mouth.
1. The World is Full of Idiots

A/N: _I'm making this a chapter fic because otherwise it would be the longest one-shot ever. But I already finished it so I'm just going to post it all at once (with little A/Ns). Some of the chapters might be really really short but that's just the way I wrote it._

**Warning: Genderbending**

* * *

When Romano and Italia had been taken over by Mr. Austria, Miss Hungary was in charge of them. She was very kind and dressed them in maid outfits she declared 'cute!'.

It wasn't to long after this that Romano made a request.

"Why do you want your hair cut?" Miss Hungary asked the Italy twins.

"It's too cumbersome when it's long," Romano said decidedly.

"I'll do whatever Roma decides~!" Italia sang.

Hungary decided that there wasn't much she could do about it, so she cut their hair short so it wouldn't get in the way.

They went about their cleaning duties, Romano in pink and Italia in green, but the younger twin was always so much better at cleaning.

After a few months, it was more than Mr. Austria could handle.

His name was Spain, Mr. Austria said, the man who was coming to take Romano away.

Italia wanted to cry, but didn't.

"It'll be okay, Roma," Italia assured the darker-haired Italy.

Romano wasn't so sure.

"His name's Romano," Mr. Austria told the curly-haired Spaniard.

Romano huffed.

Stupid Austrian, always making assumptions.

"_Hola, _Romano!" Spain exclaimed, "Come right this way!"

"Bastard," Romano muttered.

Romano was loaded into a carriage, only glancing back for a hesitant smile from the younger twin.

Once in the carriage, Spain turned to his new charge.

"Alright, Romano," he decided, "From this point on, I am your boss. That means you have to call me 'Boss Spain'. And you'll be my henchman!"

This thought seemed to excite the Spaniard greatly because he started rambling.

Romano glanced out the window, deciding that the world was just full of idiots.


	2. Country of Passion

A/N: _Ugh, super short again. They get longer, trust me. I had a helluva time writing without pronouns. I now know why we have them. I can't tell you how many times I've written 'the Italian'. It's ridiculous._

__**Warning: Genderbending Ahead**

* * *

It was official, Spain decided as he watched Romano chop tomatoes in the kitchen.

Spain was gay.

Well, he had never really been interested in guys, but how else could you explain his feelings towards Romano?

The kid was just so cute, with violent manners and a sharp tongue. But Spain saw beneath the painful wall, to the scared, vulnerable child beneath.

Romano had the body of a sixteen year old now, in reality the Italian was centuries old.

Spain looked like a twenty year old.

As such an old nation, Spain had experienced the urges he felt around Romano before. He knew what they were and what they meant, but he was still trying to figure out if his urges toward Romano were just lust or maybe…love?

That was more France's department, love.

Spain was the country of passion, of impulses and rash decisions. He wouldn't normally hold back like this.

But this was _Romano _they were talking about.

A rash decision could break the fragile Italian, no matter how tough Romano pretended to be.

He would just have to wait and figure out his feelings for himself.


	3. What's Wrong With You, Romano?

A/N: _Long chapter to come! I promise!_

__**Warning: Genderbending Ahead**

* * *

Romano wasn't really sure what these feeling were.

Whenever Spain touched, or talked to, or even looked at the elder Italy twin, Romano's skin got all tingly, heart beating wildly.

"This feeling is starting to really piss me off, I can't get anything done," the dark-haired Italian muttered.

"Did you say something, Roma?" Spain asked, barely noticing his henchman's shoulder's stiffen.

"Nothing, Stupid Spagna," came the usual retort.

Then, much to the Spaniards surprise, Romano rushed out of the kitchen, calling, "I need to go to the bathroom."

Once inside the tiled room, Romano securely locked the door, then turned to the reflection in the mirror.

A nineteen-year-old stared back.

The confused teen started breathing deeply, "It's alright, Romano. He's just an idiot."

Satisfied with the pep-talk, Romano unlocked the door and exited the restroom.

The Southern Italian didn't notice, however, the Spaniard waiting just out the door, ready to be bumped into.

When Romano slammed into his chest, Spain grabbed the other's arms and stared down with intense green eyes.

"Roma, are you all right?" he demanded as the older Italy twin's face burned a violent shade of scarlet.

"F-fine. W-why do you ask b-bastard?" Romano stuttered, face going a deeper shade of red as Spain leaned in to feel the other's forehead.

"You're red as a tomato, Roma!" Spain exclaimed.

Romano spluttered and blushed more for a few seconds until deciding on, "Get off me, _bastardo_!"

Then the smaller nation was gone up the stairs, leaving Spain to wonder what was wrong with his Roma.


	4. Asking for Awesome Help

A/N: _Finally! Some action! It's here! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I fail at anything non-romantic, by the way, so it probably sucks. I probably fail at writing romance too...oh well!_

__**Warning: Genderbending Ahead**

* * *

Spain watched as Romano pulled a shirt on, the fabric covering the slender, almost feminine, body.

Romano glanced back, feeling the Spaniard's stare.

"What're you doing, tomato bastard?" the Italian demanded.

"Waiting for you," Spain replied happily.

"Do you have to wait while staring like a friggin stalker?" Romano asked.

Spain's smile widened, "But you're so cute! I like watching you!"

"That didn't sound creepy at all," Romano said sarcastically; blush making pale cheeks red.

The younger nation now appeared to be twenty-two, Spain twenty-five, so Spain didn't feel like a creeper anymore. He was still confused about the fact the Romano was a guy, but he had determined that his feelings were, in fact, love.

Romano turned to Spain, away from the mirror, smooth, feminine face, showing the beginnings of a full-fledged blush.

"But it's true, Roma~!" Spain exclaimed, "You're so cute! Just like a little girl~!"

Spain didn't even see the slap coming until he felt the sting on his cheek.

"Don't say stupid things," Romano grumbled, stalking off.

The Spaniard was confused as to what he had said to annoy the younger nation, but he followed anyway.

"Did I say something stupid, Roma?" he asked, tailing the angry Italian.

"Well," Romano said sarcastically, turning to Spain, "Considering what I just said, I would assume you would know the answer. Unless you're too stupid, Tomato Bastard."

Spain clasped a hand over his heart, giving Romano the best puppy dog eyes he could muster, "You're words cut me, _mi tomate Roma_!"

For reasons Spain didn't understand, Romano blushed deeply.

"B-bastard, I told you not to say stupid things," the brunette grumbled.

In the next few moments, Spain isn't really sure what came over him, but blame it on him being the country of passion, plus holding himself back for centuries.

But, somehow, Spain was suddenly wrapping his arms around Romano's waist, pressing his lips hungrily on the others. And, to his further surprise, Romano didn't pull away, but pushed back. Pleasantly surprised, Spain's hands traveled farther down Romano's body.

Spain felt something odd pressing against his chest, but, really, he was _kissing Romano_. Who had time to worry about nuances when you were doing that?

Romano moaned, mouth opening, and Spain took the opportunity to slip his tongue in.

Spain was just about to pull up for air when he suddenly felt Romano stiffen in the Spaniard's arms.

Pulling away, Romano's gold-green eyes suddenly grew big.

"Shit," the Italian muttered, the stream of curses suddenly flowing out, "Dammit, dammit, shit, crap, shit, dammit!"

"Roma…?" Spain muttered, highly confused. Just a second ago it had seemed like Romano was enjoying this. Had he upset the Italian?

"No!" Romano suddenly exploded, "This can't be happening!"

"Romano-?" Spain asked again, reaching for the younger nation.

"Damn, shit, crap!" Romano screamed, running up the stairs.

Spain stood, speechless.

How exactly are you supposed to respond to something like that?

A slam a moment later alerted Spain to the shutting of a door.

The Spanish nation sunk onto his sofa, trying to understand what exactly had just happened.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to him, something that he had always thought was strange.

_"Romano, why can't you ever be good little boy?"_

_"You really are an idiot, you know that, bastardo?"_

Standing up, Spain walked to his cell phone and pressed the number two speed dial.

_"Romano, why don't you take your shirt off? We're at the beach!"_

_"Y-you pervert! That would just be indecent!"_

_"Let me hug you, Roma~!"_

_"Don't touch me there, pervert!"_

The dial tone rang for a few beats, but Spain knew that they would pick up.

_"You've been really mean this week, Roma."_

_"I'm always like this, tomato bastard, what are you talking about?"_

_"But meaner than usual, Roma!"_

_"Shut the hell up, I don't want to deal with you!"_

**_"Awesome speaking, how may I impart my awesomeness upon you?"_**

"_Hola,_ Gil?"

**_"Tonio! Sup, man? Wanna go out for a drink?"_**

"That actually sounds like a good idea. But just a few, I need to talk about something with you."

**_"Say no more. I'll be there to pick you up in five."_**


	5. Get Your Ass to Spain

A/N: _And...we're back to short. Like, ridiculously short. Hello, Eliza, though._

__**Warning: Genderbending Ahead**

* * *

Romano slammed the door closed, leaning against it heavily. The Italian was still panting from the recent escapade with Spain, not to mention the mad-dash up the stairs.

The elder Italy twin flopped on the bed, trying to breathe normally. Romano glanced to the left at the cell phone lying, abandoned, on the bedside table.

Grabbing it in a fit of inspiration, Romano dialed in a number long forgotten.

**_"_****Hallo****_? Eidlestein residence."_**

"Eliza?"

**_"Oh! Roma~! How are you?"_**

"That's why I'm calling you. We need to talk. ASAP."

**"Persze, persze, ****_do you want to meet in Spain?"_**

"Yeah, we might as well."

**_"Glad to hear that your language has improved_****."**

"The hell are you talking 'bout, bitch? Just get your ass to Spain so we can talk."

**_"Are you _****sure ****_you want me to get my _****ass ****_to _****Spain****_?"_**

"Oh y-you j-just…SHUT UP AND JUST GET OVER HERE!"

**_"Be there before you know it!_**** Kesobb!"**


	6. Stop Flirting

A/N: _Gah! So short! Wait, wait, did you see it? If you turn your head sidways and go cross-eyed you could see the PruHun! This is a novelty since I fail at PruHun! I'm so excited...My favorite Prussian has finally made is entrance!_

__**Warning: Genderbending Ahead**

* * *

Hungary was so busy texting a relationship-confused Poland that she didn't see the person in front of her until she ran into them headfirst.

"Oh, sorry," she said, looking up, "I didn't see-_GILBERT?!_"

Green eyes widened as ruby stared back, the shocked white face splitting into a confused and rather goofy grin.

"H-hey, Liz. What are you doing here?" he asked.

Hungary quirked an eyebrow, "What do you mean 'what am I doing here?' I'm at-" the Hungarian paused to look at her surroundings, "Um…I'm at Spain's house."

"Yeah," Prussia said, still confused, "I know that. I was asking _why_."

The brunette paused for a moment before remembering, "Oh, yeah! I got this weird call from little Roma telling me to get to Spain as soon as possible. I think that was in reference to the country, not the nation."

"That's weird," Prussia said as the two headed to the house, "Tonio called me cause he wants to go drinking."

Hungary nodded, then a thought occurred to her.

"Hey, uh, Gil," she said awkwardly as the two stood on Spain's front porch, "Speaking of drinking, it's been a while since we last hung out and I…I kind of…miss yo- call me if you ever want someone to go drinking with! Kay?"

Prussia laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head as Hungary fidgeted with her dress, "Yeah…uh…sure thing, Liz."

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing a very red-faced Italian.

"Okay, enough flirting," Romano said, grabbing Hungary's hand and pushing a confused looking Spain out the door, "If he comes back drunk off his ass, I swear I'll break your arm. Now leave."

And the door was slammed shut.

Prussia and Spain exchanged looks.

"What was that?" Prussia wondered out loud.

Spain shook his head, looking utterly bewildered, "I have no clue. But it's kind of funny that Hungary's here."

"Why's that?" Prussia asked as the two headed for Spain's car.

"I'll tell you after a few shots," Spain told him.


	7. I'm So Sorry

A/N: _This doesn't apply to this chapter, but there will be a serious lackage of a certain word that starts with 'a' and ends with 'wesome'. I only realized after I was done and couldn't really find a place to stick it in so...yeah..._

__**Warning: Genderbending Ahead**

* * *

"Romano, what-?"

"Eliza, do you remember when Feli and I were kids living with you and Austria?" the Italian interrupted.

Hungary smiled nostalgically, "Of course I remember, sweet heart. How could I forget you and Veni? You looked so cute in your little dresses…It's too bad you're boys and can't wear dresses _all _the time. You would look so cute dressed up as-"

Hungary suddenly stopped at the look Romano was giving her.

"Oh my…Roma?" she muttered, "Were we all-?"

"Eliza, how did you figure out you were a girl?" Romano muttered.

Hungary laughed lightly, sitting down on the couch in the living room and motioning for Romano to sit beside her.

"It was Gilbert, actually," she said, "He…um…well, he and I were really good friends back then and I used to ask him questions and tell him things that I didn't understand."

Now Romano was giving her a strange look.

"What?" she demanded.

"You know, he still loves you," Romano said slowly, "I can't tell you how many times I've heard him say your name while he's…well, drunk and semi-conscious, but it counts, right?"

Hungary quirked an eyebrow, "And this is helpful…how?"

"Because everyone with eyes can see that your fighting is UST and its starting to piss us all off that you won't just get together already," Romano said, eye-rolling, "But I didn't call you over for love-advice. I have a major problem."

"Uh…" Hungary muttered, "Yeah. Shoot."

Romano fidgeted.

"Eliza," eyebrow raise, "Did you listen to anything I just said?"

Hungary nodded, "Yeah, I heard, but I'm still confused."

A look of despair came over the Italian's face.

"You really don't get it?" Romano asked, sporting a pleading look.

"Romano, what is it?" Hungary asked, "You were talking about when you and Veni were little boys and-"

Romano's hands flew up in frustration, practically screaming, "Are all adults _blind_?!"

Suddenly, Hungary's eyes widened.

"Oh, Romano," she muttered, "Have we been-? Did we-? Oh, baby. I'm so _sorry_."

Strong motherly arms circled the younger nation, rubbing circles on Romano's back.

"I'm so sorry, baby," Hungary repeated, "All this time…I'm such an idiot!"

Romano sniffled into Hungary's shoulder, tears slipping from proud green eyes.

"I'm so sorry."


	8. Convince Me

A/N: _Hallo, PruHun. So very nice to see you. And beer. Can't have Prussia without beer._

__**Warning: Genderbending Ahead**

* * *

"So," Prussia said after they had sat down at the bar and ordered their drinks, "Spill."

Spain sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"All right," the Spanish nation said slowly, "Romano is a boy, right?"

Prussia quirked an eyebrow, "Last time I checked. And that is totally an expression. I have never _checked_ so please don't kill me."

Spain gave a harsh chuckle.

"How did you figure out Hungary was a girl?" he asked suddenly.

Prussia choked on his beer.

"W-what?" he coughed, "Liz? What does she have to do with this?"

Now it was Spain's turn to look confused, "She's at my house right now talking to the person I love, whose gender has yet to be defined. Oh, yeah, and you've loved her for centuries. Does that about cover what she has to do with this?"

Prussia blushed scarlet, a sharp contrast to the white of his skin.

"Uh…yeah," he said slowly, "That about covers it."

"Going back the 'gender has yet to be defined'," Spain sighed, "That's what I've been wondering."

"What brought this on?" Prussia asked, "You've been living with him for centuries and have loved him since, what, a few centuries before the Italian Reunification?"

Spain nodded, taking a swig of his drink.

"You've known the little brat practically all his life, after Ancient Rome died," Prussia said, "And now you're wondering if…what? He might be a girl?"

The curly haired Spaniard turned to his friend with a weak grin, "_Si_, that about covers it, _amigo_."

"This is so confusing," Prussia sighed.

Spain thought for a second.

"Gilbert, what if I told you some stories that I didn't really think of until a few hours ago that might help convince you," Spain said.

Prussia snorted, "Convince me, then."


	9. Right Under Your Nose

A/N: _Hooray for progress! The story is getting somewhere! I've always kind of imparted my fashion sense onto the Italy twins so what Romano is wearing is so something I would wear...And Romano in a fedora? Always._

**Warning: Genderbending** **Ahead **

* * *

"Come on, Roma. You can come out now."

"But it feels so _wrong_ and _weird_ and so incredibly _gay_!"

"Baby, you've been an unintentional transvestite your entire life. I don't think wearing girls clothes will kill you."

Hungary shook her finger at the door, "If you don't come out right now then I can't tell you how you look and do you want to look like an idiot when Spain get's home?"

Romano stomped out from behind the door, fury conquering fear, "What? No! We are not telling Spain! Never!"

Hungary pouted.

"But Roma, you look so _cute_! Look!" she whined, spinning the small Italian around to face a mirror.

Romano gaped.

Staring back was a very slim, well-dressed and very _pretty_ Italian girl. She was wearing a black, V-neck t-shirt that accentuated her almost non-existent bust, a short red skirt over tight skinny jeans that announced that yes she _did_, in fact, have hips and ended in a pair of high black boots.

"I…look like a girl," Romano gasped, reaching up a hand to adjust the fedora that was perched on the Italian's head.

The girl in the mirror copied the movements.

Romano turned to Hungary.

"We _can't _let Spain no about this," the brunette said hurriedly, green eyes pleading, "He wouldn't understand something I've spent my whole life hiding-"

Hungary's eyes softened and she opened her mouth to say something when a voice called, "We're back~! And I'm not drunk off my ass so you don't have to break Gilbert's arm, Roma~!"

Romano's eyes widened in fear and before Hungary could do anything, the small Italian was behind the bathroom door again.

A 'click' announced that the door was now locked.

"Way to go, Spain," Hungary muttered under her breath, "Who knows if you'll ever find out about what's been hiding right under your nose."


	10. Her Name's Romano

A/N: _Longer! I think...Spain gets his confession out due to some helpful ninja-escape skills of Hungary's. Yay!_

__**Warning: Genderbending Ahead**

* * *

"So…I'm convinced," Prussia said as the two men approached the front door, "But how are you going to find out if you're right or not?"

Spain shrugged, "Ask?"

Prussia face-palmed.

"Really?" he demanded, "We've been talking about this for an hour and a half and your brilliant plan is 'ask'?!"

The Spaniard shrugged, "No one ever said I was smart."

The albino laughed harshly, "You might be bad at academics but you can command an entire armada without breaking a sweat and kick anyone's ass in a fight. Screw 'smart'."

Spain flashed his friend a grin, "Right back at you."

Prussia shrugged, "What can I say? I _am _awesome."

The green eyes of Spain smiled at his friend as he opened the door, "We're back~! And I'm not drunk off my ass so you don't have to break Gilbert's arm, Roma~!"

Spain and Prussia exchanged confused looks as they heard a door slam.

"Hungary? Romano?" Spain asked, rounding the corner and into the living room, a confused Prussia in his wake.

Hungary made frantic motions to the bathroom door down the hall and mouthed '_Romano is inside!_'.

Before Spain could react, the Hungarian rushed forward, grabbed Prussia by the arm and dragged him away as quickly as possible, leaving Spain alone and confused.

The Spaniard headed towards the bathroom door and knocked on it.

"Roma, Romano, I know you're in there!" Spain said.

No answer.

"Please, come out and talk to Boss," he asked.

Still no answer.

Spain sighed and rested his head against the door.

"It's all right, Roma," Spain said softly, "I've finally realized something you've been telling me your whole life, and I'm really stupid for not realizing it earlier."

The brunette leaned against the door, sliding down so he was squatting against it.

A smile tilted his lips, "I've always been an idiot, and you remind me every day. Do you remember when Austria first introduced you to me? He said, 'His name's Romano', and I knew. I knew that you were special, Roma. I've always known. Do you remember what the first thing you told me was? 'Bastard' you said, and you've been saying it ever since."

Spain sighed.

"Ahahaha~, Roma," he laughed, "You're right, I am a bastard. For being blind."

The green eyed Spaniard turned towards the door, standing up, "And Roma, I think I get it now. I made a mistake. 'Her name's Romano', that's what Austria said, and I just heard him wrong.

"Romano, you're a girl."


	11. He Has Nothing on Me

A/N: _Okay, if the thing about Austria at the end of the last chapter confused anyone, let me explain. Austria _did_ say 'His name's Romano' Spain was just saying that he was stupid for making assumptions. Because, as my mother loves to tell me, "When you assume you make an ass out of you and me". This part is purely PruHun. Yay!_

__**Warning: Genderbending Ahead**

* * *

"Uh, Eliza? Was this really necessary?"

Prussia was feeling rather claustrophobic.

Hungary had decided to hide them in a closet.

And not even a big closet.

A _tiny_ closet.

"Don't think I'm liking this any more than you are," Hungary muttered.

Prussia bit the inside of his cheek.

Because, as a matter of fact, he was enjoying this much more than he should have been. Not that he'd ever tell _her _that.

Hungary, on her part, was also enjoying being this close to Prussia, but would have eaten her frying pan before admitting it.

The experience several moments of awkward silence before the Albino exhaled slowly.

"Hey…um…" he muttered, thinking about what Spain had said, "C-can I ask you something?"

Hungary turned her big green eyes on the Prussian nation.

She thought about what Romano had said. Did she really have the guts to admit it.

"S-sure," she stuttered, cursing her voice for cracking on her.

"Do you remember, when we were kids…and…uh…you figured out you were a girl?" he asked, glad that the darkness of the closet covered his blush.

Hungary snorted, "It seems like everyone wants to talk about that today. And it was you that figured it out, not me."

"Everyone?" Prussia asked.

"That's what Roma called me over here for," Hungary explained.

The Prussian grinned, "So is it true? Romano's a…she?"

The brunette nodded, "I guess Spain figured it out too."

"So," Prussia said, trying to shift from foot to foot but failing due to the inadequate legroom, "Back to the subject. You were a girl. And then that prick, Austria, started crushing on you?"

Hungary nodded.

Prussia gulped. If he was going to do this, he would have to do it right.

"His measly crushing has nothing on me."


	12. Don't Cry

A/N: _And...Spamano is back! Still short. Okay, maybe I was fooling myself into thinking that there was longness somewhere in here._

__**Warning: Genderbending Ahead**

* * *

Romano froze.

Had…had the Tomato Bastard really just said that?

Spain's muffled words were still coming through the door.

"I don't know if I was blind or just stupid. Probably both," Spain sighed, "I really am a _bastardo_."

"Don't call yourself a bastard_, _bastard," The Italian blurted.

Spain gave a half-hearted, "Ahahahaha…"

"B-but," Romano muttered, "Did you really mean it?"

"Every word."

Romano turned, deftly twisting the handle on the bathroom door, and blinking one murky green eye at the hall.

Spain's vibrant green eyes stared back.

"Roma…" he muttered, and Romano was surprised to find tears glistening at the edges of his emerald green eyes.

"You idiot!" Romano exclaimed, abandoning the shelter of the bathroom and it's door, "Don't cry! If you cry and I scowl, then just where will we be? You have to smile for the both of us since I can't!"

Spain's eyes widened, "Roma…"

Then both nations seemed to notice something.

"Romano…you look…" Spain gasped.

"Faggish, cross-dresser-ish, like a total girl?" Romano blushed.

"Beautiful," Spain corrected.

Romano's eyes widened, widening even more when the Spaniard grabbed the Italian's waist, lips colliding.

"Gorgeous," Spain continued, "Perfect, do you want me to keep going?"

"Just so long as you don't call me 'cute'," Romano huffed.

"Whatever you say, _mi amor_," Spain told the Italian.


	13. Open the Damn Door

A/N: _Continuation of PruHun. Longness approaches...I see it! On the horizon!_

__**Warning: Genderbending Ahead**

* * *

Hungary laughed, still trying to understand what Prussia was trying to say.

"We were _married_, Gilbert. I think it was a little more than a _crush_," she told him, bitterness lacing her voice, "And look where that got us."

Prussia rolled his eyes, then (remembering they were in a dark closet) sighed and said, "Fritz, you are so _slow_ sometimes Eliza."

"What does that mean-?" Hungary demanded before she was cut off and only able to "Mmff!" against Prussia's lips.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Hungary demanded when Prussia released her.

The albino 'Keseseses!'-ed, "_That_ was what I should have done when we were kids, when I found out you were a girl, when I finally surpassed you in height and we got totally wasted in celebration, when you married that prick, Austria, again when you were divorced. _That_ was what I've been trying, wanting, _aching _to tell you for centuries, but have never worked up the guts to do it."

Hungary stared at the Prussian mere inches from her.

"You…you're not joking?" she finally muttered.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Prussia demanded.

Hungary deadpanned, "Gilbert, we're in a closet. I can't see _anything_."

"Then, can we leave the closet so that you can see my I'm-totally-pissed-that-it's-taking-you-this-long-to-figure-this-out face?" Prussia asked.

"And what exactly am I not figuring out?" Hungary asked, trying (and failing) to put her hands on her hips.

"That I love you, _verdammt_!" Prussia exclaimed, but it was his turn to be cut off with an "Eliza, wha-fffmmnnngg!"

Hungary finally released Prussia when the burning need for air became persistent.

"That," Prussia said, "Was awesome."

The Hungarian smiled then said, "Now, for the love of all that is good in this world, can we get the hell _out_ of this _closet_?"

"_Please_," Prussia emphasized, turning to push the doors open.

After a second, Hungary was starting to become painfully aware of the fact that they were _still_ in the closet.

"Hey, uh, Gilbert?" Hungary said calmly.

"Yeah, Eliza?"

"Why are we still in here?"

"Well, about that…"

"We're locked in, aren't we?"

Prussia gave a nervous chuckle, "How'd you figure it out?"

"Because if we weren't locked in and you were just screwing with me then you wouldn't be able to feel your _face_ because it would be smashed into your head."

"Kesese…love you too, Liz."

"Gilbert?"

"Yeah?"

"OPEN. THE DAMN. DOORS."


	14. Your Brother's Into Crossdressing Too?

A/N: _And, once again, I lied about the length. I just realized that I'm probably making a big deal about nothing but I know that I, as a reader, would be bugged by short chapters. Hello, Axis Powers!_

**Warning: Genderbending Ahead**

* * *

Romano looked up at Spain.

"Do you hear something?" the Italian asked.

Spain stood still for a second, "That sounds like Hungary hurting Gil, judging from the pleas for mercy and the relentless banging."

"Oh, okay then. Nothing to worry about," Romano shrugged, leaning up to continue making out with the Spaniard.

"But, shouldn't we help Gilbert?" Spain asked, already inching towards the living room.

"Help the albino-freak?" the Italian asked with a nose-wrinkle.

"Well, he did just listen to me ramble for an hour and a half about why I thought you were a girl," Spain said, "So I think it's the least we could do."

Romano followed begrudgingly, holding on to the back of the Spaniard's shirt.

Spain was just getting the lock undone on the closet when Romano's fingers wiggled between his own and he turned to find a bright red blush on the Italian's face.

"Roma, you're so cute~!" Spain exclaimed, kissing the younger nation just as the doors of the closet swung open and Hungary and Prussia came tumbling out.

Prussia lifted his head to find himself faced with Hungary's bust, and only had time to mutter, "Well, shit." Before something heavy and metallic came down on his head.

When the albino nation came around, he found his head resting on something soft.

Prussia looked up to find that he was lying in Hungary's lap, her hands combing through his silver hair.

"So, I really _am _a girl," Romano was clarifying, "Feli is too."

"Well, that makes sense," Hungary nodded, "He-she, whatever, always has been a bit of a…"

"Fag?" Romano suggested.

Hungary laughed, "_Girly_, yes. I figured as much."

"What does that mean?" Prussia and Romano asked at the same time.

"I already called Veni, Luddy and Kiku and they're on their way now," Hungary said cheerily.

Right on cue, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Romano sighed, walking to the front door.

The Italian opened the brown door and sighed, "_Ciao_, Potato bastard, Felic-"

"Ve~! _Ciao_, Roma~!"

"Hello, Romano-san."

"Italia, I didn't know your brother was into crossdressing too."

Romano face-palmed.


	15. Coming Out

A/N: _Gasp! What is this? A semi-lengthy chapter? Surely not! Germany gets included in the loop! _

__**Warning: Genderbending Ahead**

* * *

Germany looked at the two Italians in confusion.

Italia was comforting Romano with little "Ve~!"s and "It'll be okay, Romano~!"s while trying to keep the elder Italy from smacking their head repeatedly on the coffee table.

"Hungary, what's this about?" the blonde nation asked, turning to the Hungarian woman.

"Ludwig," Hungary said, placing a hand on the taller nation's shoulder, "And Kiku, for that matter-"

"I already know, Liza-chan," Japan said, snapping a quick picture of a sibling moment between Romano and Italia (AKA, Romano was trying to strangle Italia while Italia administered 'hug therapy' on the elder Italian).

"-All right then, just Ludwig," Hungary continued, "You need to know about something very important."

Prussia laughed, "Keseseses! _Ja_, West! You're so out of the loop right now!"

"And Po-bear knows," Hungary added thoughtfully, "So, therefore, Diane knows too."

Romano stopped trying to strangle Italia to look at the Hungarian, scandalized, "You told the _Gossip Girl?!_ Now everyone is going to know!"

"Don't be silly," Hungary said with a wave of her hand, "Feliks isn't a girl."

"YOU'RE NOT DENYING IT!"

"He'd probably like to be though…"

"YOU'RE STILL NOT DENYING IT!"

"Oh, hush up, Romano, I'm going to text Feliks about something…"

"What am I missing?" Germany asked his brother, thoroughly confused.

Prussia giggle-_laughed manly-ly_"That your boyfriend is actually a-"

"Ve~, _Doitsu_, I'm your boyfriend? That's weird because I'm a-"

"Oh, for the love of tomatoes, we're-"

"Roma, you and Italy are such cute girls~!"

Germany's eyes widened, looking from the scowling Romano to the smiling Italia to his brother, who was trying to hold in his laughter.

"_Madchen_?" Germany asked.

"_Hai_, _Doitsu-san_," Japan nodded.

The blonde nation looked at Japan, "When did you find out?"

Japan thought about it, "Around world war two. Italia needed help wrapping herself and asked me because she knew I wouldn't tell anyone."

Germany looked at Italia.

The redhead Italian smiled, "Ve, I had to wrap my _petto_ so that no one would know I was a _ragazza_!"

The German blushed while Spain turned to Romano in confusion.

"I never saw you do that, Roma," Spain said, confused.

Romano turned a dark shade of red and muttered something.

"What?" Spain asked.

"I DON'T HAVE BOOBS, OKAY?!" Romano shouted.

Hungary looked up from her texting, "Roma, honey, I'm trying to talk to Feliks. Please don't shout."

Romano face-palmed, muttering something in Italian that made Italia say, "Ve, those aren't nice words, Roma~!"

"So," Germany said slowly, "Italia and Romano are…girls. And they've been hiding this from the world for…how many centuries?"

"Ve~, I don't count that high, Luddy!" Italia said while Romano muttered, "I lost track."

"Whoops," Hungary said suddenly, looking up to the other nations, "Po-bear says that he accidentally might have been so excited that he accidentally posted that fact that you're girls to his Facebook page."

"Putting 'accidentally' in a phrase doesn't make it better," Romano grumbled as the Italian and Spain made their way to the conference room for the World Conference, a week later.

"It's all right, Roma," Spain assured his lover, "Everyone was going to find out somehow anyway."

"Yeah, but I still don't understand why I have to wear…this!" Romano gestured at the brown, _frilly, poofy,_ oh-so-incredibly-_girly_ dress Hungary had forced on the Italian that morning at their hotel room.

"Italita didn't have any problem with hers," Spain pointed out.

Romano eye-rolled, "Feli _regularly _dresses like a girl, even when she was pretending to be a boy. I blame Hungary."

"Don't say that or the evil Hungary-imps will come after you!" Spain whispered urgently.

The elder Italian was so busy laughing at this comment to almost not notice all of the people staring at the pair when they entered the conference room.

Almost.

"Romano," France said, interrupting the awkward silence, "I didn't know you were into cross-dressing too."

Romano face-palmed, feeling very much sympathetic for a certain German.


	16. She Smiled

A/N: _Sigh, finally done. Oh, and do you see that at the end? It's a pronoun! They're wonderful things. Oh, and since I normally ship PruCan my secondary shipping for Canada is RusCan, as exhibited below._

__**Warning: Genderbending Ahead**

* * *

"I really am a girl, dammit!" Romano exclaimed.

"It's true," Spain said, getting a glazed look in his eyes, "Oh, how very true…"

Romano smacked him to make the Spaniard shut up.

"So, you and _petite _Italy, really are girls?" France asked.

Romano sighed exasperatedly, "Didn't I just say that?"

"It's true!" Hungary piped up.

"_Hai_, I agree," Japan added.

Prussia laughed, "It's true, Francy-pants, they really are girls."

"_Ja_," Germany nodded.

"But, how did you manage to keep a secret the whole time?" England asked.

"Ve, Kiku knew about me," Italia smiled, "He's been helping me ever since the beginning of World War II!"

"So, only Romano managed to keep it a secret?" America asked, blue eyes skeptical.

Romano's eyes widened, "Oh, I didn't. Canada found out about me years ago."

A chorus of, "Who's Canadia?"s echoed through the room while Prussia gasped, "You didn't _tell _me, Birdie?"

Canada looked at her albino friend, "Gil, I didn't tell _Ivan_. And we're _dating_."

"_Da_," Russia agreed, "I was not informed. I do not worry though, it was not her place to share secrets about her comrades."

Hungary turned and kissed the Prussian, "Stop spluttering Gil, you're cuter with your mouth closed."

At this action, the whole room exploded into "Finally!"s as most countries collected bets from each other and America whined, "You can't say for _sure _it was Hungary who made the first move, Iggy! And I don't have three hundred dollars!"

"I MADE THE FIRST MOVE!" Prussia shouted, before Hungary hit him (nicely) with her frying pan.

He only bruised a little.

In the chaos, Belgium leaned over to hug Romano.

"I'm so glad you finally told Antonio," she told the Italian, "I think he's known for a while, but this was better than him finding out in some weird way."

Romano's eyes widened, "You knew?"

Belgium winked, "Ever since Antonio brought you home and said 'This is my henchman, Romano'."

And the Romano did something that the Italian hardly ever did.

She smiled.

* * *

**The End~!**


End file.
